


Promise Me a Life With You

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amity's kind of a bad person, kind of like a medieval au, this is just a short poem, yes i killed off eda i'm sorry, yes these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: Luz has come to the Boiling Isles years later. Amity has risen in the Emperor's Coven to the rank of a general. She is sent out to strike down any group of wild, savage witches defying the will of the emperor. Luz finds herself caught serving under the infamous Eda the Owl Lady.Title from lyrics of 'After the War' by Reinaeiry
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The Owl House fell. I stood above the cowering, crumbling woman once a warrior, a mighty witch, and raised my sword high above my head. I brought it down to sever hers.

Then, I saw her. At first glance, just a maiden, leftover from the court, bound and tied, awaiting the judgement of my abominations. A closer look revealed round ears, half-hidden beneath her shining locks. Though her robes were torn and dirtied, bare skin showing through the wounded silk, though tears flowed freely down her angelic face, I had never seen anything so beautiful before.

To look upon her once was to see all the beauty in the world laid bare in one, singular woman.  
To be so fortunate as to look upon her twice was to wish, fervently, wholeheartedly, that you might follow her to the ends of the earth and to whatever lay beyond.

Her delicate lips parted, as though to speak. I could only imagine what nature of utterances would fall from her tongue. Would she sing as the bird does, as the most sweet nightingale? Would she admonish and berate, expressing anger and wrath, fire and ice? Or would honeyed words find their way to my ear, phrases of exquisite charm, of dazzling eloquence?

She did not say anything, only took a ragged gasp of air. For her to draw breath was to steal it away from my own lungs. I wondered if perhaps I was mistaken. Was she not a woman at all, but an angel, fallen from the heavens, lost of her feathered wings?

But when her eyes met mine I knew she was a human, not a holy being. Her piercing gaze sent fire through my body until I nearly stumbled. My heart wrenched and fluttered in my breast, as a falcon does in a cage.

A human. Who knew they were so... dazzling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem came into my head randomly in the middle of the night and I had to write it down. Let me know if you want to see it made into an actual fic.


	2. feed me with suggestions

Okay, so this isn't actually a new chapter. Sorry to disappoint. 

A couple of you guys said that you would like to see the previous "poem" made into an actual fic.

So, I never planned for that to become a reality, and therefore have no ideas for what the plot should be like or how the characters will differ from in the show.

Would you guys like beta Lumity? Lots of angst? Mostly fluff? Different POV's? Let me know in the comments!

As always, thank you for your support.


End file.
